Truth or Dare?
by FinalFallenFantasy
Summary: The Twilight Town gang is bored and decide to go find Seifer's group for entertainment. No one's in the mood for fighting except Hayner, so what game will they all play? Rated K /T if tere are more chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Another Seiner. I know, I'm really getting obsessive with this pairing. Meh, I think it's rather endearing to tell the truth. So this one came to me when I was daydreaming of a hot summer day that I will probably never see again. Darn this stupid new weather pattern; freezing winter, two days for Spring and Summer in January, then back to freezing winter again. For three years That's just stupid. Someone up there is having a field day on the climate. Enough grumbling.

**Warnings: **Lime, dares and yes it's boy/boy. If you didn't know that I kinda wonder what the words Seifer/Hayner meant to you in the summary.

**Disclaimer: **_DO NOT OWN. _I did for a while, but then I woke up and it was all a dream. *sobs*

"C'mon, Pence, I'm bored." Hayner complained, lolling over the tabletop as he stared into space upside down.

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?" Pence sighed, equally lethargic. It was a hot, dry day in the middle of summer and they had nothing to do but sit and laze around in the heat.

"You're the clever one; you think of something."

"Oh, go pick a fight with Seifer." The younger boy grumbled, fiddling with his camera.

"But it's too _hot_." Hayner moaned, flinging an arm over his eyes.

"Well why don't we go find them and do something else for a change?" Olette suggested, pushing her luxurious brown hair out of her face with one hand.

"Like what?"

"…" after a few more minutes of silence, Hayner stood.

"Alright, fine… Even a fight on a hot day would be better than just sitting here on our asses." He rubbed his scalp and yawned, shaking off the sluggish laziness before starting towards the sandlot.

When they got there, they found Seifer, Fuu and Rai all sitting in the only patch of shade in the entire square.

"Hello Chicken Wuss."

"Bastard." Hayner spat. He _really_ hated that name. "We're bored so we thought we might come and see if you lot could help."

"Too bad. I'm not in the mood for a fight right now. Leave a message and come back later." Seifer sniggered. Olette sighed.

"Me neither. C'mon, let's all do something together for once. Other than arguing, I mean."

"Like what?" Hayner scowled. "I'm not doing anything with this loser."

"A dare game." Pence suggested. "Winner gets… I dunno, the last sea salt ice cream." To Hayner's surprise, Seifer shrugged.

"Alright, then. Rai, Fuu, you comin'?" the silent girl nodded and the larger boy just grunted in reply.

"Let's do it here." Olette miraculously pulled out a bottle from somewhere. How did she do that? Hayner could have sworn that every time he turned around she would have something different in her hands. Seifer blinked and chuckled.

"Why not?" the six of them settled down in the middle of the square, Olette placing the bottle directly in the middle of their little circle. She gave it a light spin and sat back.

"Pence." He spun it again and it landed on Fuu.

"Truth or dare?" he asked.

"Truth." She replied quietly.

"Hmm… Have you ever had dirty thoughts about anyone present?" Fuu's lips twitched and she nodded, her face unchanging.

"Yes." She reached out and spun the bottle again so it landed on Olette. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Olette grinned.

"Run around the sandlot three times squawking like a chicken and flapping your arms." Fuu ordered instantly. Olette giggled and stood to run around the square. When she finally returned, she was laughing so hard she almost couldn't breathe. Then again, so was Pence. And Rai. Hayner just sniggered quietly and Fuu, in a rare display of emotion, high-fived Olette.

"Rai." Rai picked truth; it turned out that yes, he had once passed an exam in high school. Next it was Pence's turn to go and lie on his back on the ice cream shop's counter until at least three people had asked what he was doing. When he returned, blushing, it was Hayner's turn and he replied that yes, he had once wept his eyes out in public after the age of nine (he had been crying over the loss of Sammy, his pet hamster). Olette, Rai, Hayner, Pence and Fuu again. How Seifer had been missed out every time, Hayner had no idea. Fuu spun the bottle and, at long last, it ended on the smirking blonde boy.

"Truth or dare?"

"You really have to ask?" Seifer bared his teeth in a grin.

"I dare you to… kiss Hayner. _Properly_."

"Wha?" Hayner's mouth dropped open. "But… hey, how come he has to kiss _me_?"

"Because you're of the same gender, you're not his friend, and neither are you too friendly to torture. So kiss." Hayner blinked twice and when Seifer finally shrugged and leaned over, he pulled backwards and crossed his arms stubbornly.

"No. It's not even my dare, so why should I have to do it?"

"You don't." Seifer replied. "You just have to sit there and pretend it's not happening. _I'm_ the one who actually has to kiss you."

"I don't care. I'm not doing it." Hayner turned his face away, scowling.

"Fine." Fuu shrugged. "But when the bottle next lands on you, then you have to. You get no choice of truth or dare." Seifer spun the bottle to Olette, who again picked 'dare' and had to go up to a stranger and ask for a piggyback ride, which she actually got. Grinning and giggling, she made her way back over to the group.

"He didn't believe me at first. But now I have his number." She winked and sat back down, spinning the bottle. Hayner closed his eyes, praying that it wouldn't fall on him.

"Hayner. I dare you to kiss Seifer for three minutes. With _tongues_."

"Olette!" he protested. She smirked.

"You have to do it now."

"But why with _tongues_?" he demanded.

"Because I say so. Besides, who knows? You might like it."

"There's no way I could ever like kissing _him_!" he pointed at Seifer, who nearly bit his finger. At the stubborn look in Olette's eyes, he sighed. "Fine." He mumbled, leaning forwards and screwing his eyes tightly shut. Seifer shuffled forwards awkwardly and grabbed his chin roughly before pressing his lips against the smaller teen's. After a few seconds, Olette reminded them,

"With _tongues,_ guys." Sighing, Hayner parted his lips slightly, letting Seifer slip his tongue into his mouth. He felt heat building in his face as Seifer explored every part of his mouth, running his tongue along his teeth and swirling it around his. _Where did he learn to kiss like that?_ Hayner thought abstractly, bringing his hand up to softly touch the older boy's cheek as he relaxed into the kiss. The grip on his chin softened but did not leave, Seifer's fingers grazing over his skin lightly, tracing patterns. He gently moved his lips over his opponent's, lapping at his parted lips with his own tongue. He felt his face growing red as Seifer (probably unconsciously) moved the hand he was leaning on to cover Hayner's. The younger male heard a rushing sound in his ears as his heartbeat quickened and his hand slid from Seifer's face to his chest. Then he finally registered that Olette was speaking to them. As Seifer drew his tongue back into his own mouth, Hayner regretfully broke the kiss, a thin trail of moisture hanging between their lips as they panted and stared at each other for a few moments. Finally, Hayner pulled his hand away from Seifer's chest, wiped his mouth dry and turned to face Olette, who had an incredulous look on her face.

"Jeez, guys. You were kissing for, like… _eight minutes._" Hayner blinked, his eyes widening. Flushing crimson, he glanced towards Seifer, who was also turning red. _Oops… what just happened? Did… did I actually _like_ that?_ He, of course, knew the answer. He'd _really_ liked it. Enough to want a second time. And a third. And more. He wanted to feel those amazing lips on his again, every day. Shaking the haze out of his mind, he returned to the real world and snorted.

"Your watch must be faulty." He turned and spun the bottle again, almost wanting it to land on Seifer so he could dare him to kiss him again. But he knew he wouldn't, even if he could. Seifer probably thought he was the stupidest kid in Twilight Town now, if he hadn't before. Funnily enough, it bothered him slightly more now. Sighing, he asked Rai truth or dare.

"Hey, guys, it's getting late." Olette jumped to her feet. "We should be getting back, Hayner, Pence.

"Yeah…" Hayner sighed, rising to his feet also.

"Hang on; Hayner, truth or dare?" Seifer asked. Hayner's eyes widened. Seifer had just called him 'Hayner'…

"S'too late for a dare…" he faked a yawn, spoiling the effect by grinning. "Truth."

"Did you like it?" Seifer's blue-grey eyes met Hayner's brown ones and he knew exactly what the older teen meant.

"Yes…" he whispered, his pulse quickening again at the look in those eyes.

"Ok, game over." Fuu interrupted their awkward moment and for a moment Hayner both loved and hated her.

"C'mon, Hayner." Olette grabbed his hand and pulled him along behind her, Pence leading the way. Never breaking Seifer's gaze, Hayner raised his hand in a shy wave of farewell. Seifer twitched his in response, his eyes never leaving those brown ones. _Who won?..._

**AN: **Kk, this is the end if it's a oneshot. I'm not sure whether I should continue it or leave it as an OS. If you have any particular preference, please review or PM or whatever. Sorry, I'm kinda lethargic after writing that beginning bit. Yes, that was the final part I wrote, so that's why it's not particularly well joined just there. It' 11:30 at night. I'm stupid; I should be asleep. But my body clock is a royal f***tard. Enough grouchiness. Oh, btw 'Who won' means who won the dare game. Cos I suspect Hayner and Seifer probably joint-won. In more ways than one… Hmm maybe a second chapter is brewing… But then again, maybe not. Hope you liked it and again, if you would like it to be continued then just say and I probably will, even if it's just one of you lovely peoples out there. ^^ g'night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**AN: **So, having received so many continuation requests, I will! This is dedicated to all you lovely reviewers; you make me so happy! Especially Ashayu and Anya Urameshi because I love you both and you rule. If you're happy and you know it, do the Caramelldanse! *caramelldanses*

Andrea: um… seeing as she doesn't actually entirely know what pocky is and given that she hasn't had any caffeine and doesn't get high of sugar… what the hell is wrong with her?

Leccy: You know you love me really. Me no own, you no sue, cos if you do, Mikey will get you. ^^

Oh my God I completely left Vivi out of the last chapter!!! Ohnoes I love Vivi! *hugs* I'm sooooorry!!!! I might rectify the last chapter to include him, but I doubt it. I'll just add him in now and probably come up with an excuse.

Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine you know the drill

**Hayner's POV**

As we left the sandlot, I just knew Olette was gonna start asking questions, being the nosy female she is. I mean that entirely affectionately, of course. She's like a little sister to me, but boy does she need to learn something about keeping her nose out of other people's business. But on this I can't really blame her for those curious looks; I mean, I just kissed Seifer! For more than twice the time limit of the dare! I mean, man, I could understand if it was just a few seconds over three minutes, but _eight_? How on earth could that have taken eight minutes? It was over so quickly… No, I am definitely not thinking about how good it felt! Not at all. _Certainly _not. Argh, goddammit! But really… where the hell did he learn to kiss like that? Ok, I admit it, it was… nice. No, scratch that, it was _great_. But… why? I mean, I hate him. Don't I? Don't I?

"Umm… Hayner?" Oh, crap, now with the questions. I freeze and turn to grin falsely at her.

"Yeah?"

"You look like a maniac." Pence informs me cheerfully. Great. That guy really knows how to give compliments.

"What was with the make-out session?" Olette asks. Damn her, why's she smiling like that? What's that look supposed to mean? And now I'm panicking. Just wonderful, Hayner. Yes, I talk to myself. Don't tell me you haven't. No big deal.

"Uh… what?" yup, best bet: play it dumb. It's failed me so far, why should I change it now? Maybe that's why.

"You and Seifer." She says slowly. Dammit, Olette, please just for once in your life gain a short attention span and the ability to be fascinated by dust particles floating in the air. No such luck, I guess.

"Um… what about it?" I can hear the sound of sarcastic clapping coming from the general area of my brain that tends to be smarter (also more suicidal) than the rest of me. _Oh, great going, Hayner. A nervous laugh always seems so unsuspicious._ Shut up, brain! If you have no useful suggestions, then… just keep quiet.

"Hayner." She sighs. "Stop playing stupid. You know what I mean. You guys were kissing for nearly ten minutes and you wouldn't have stopped if I hadn't interrupted."

"…" why is it that my brain never supplies anything useful to say at the right time?

"And afterwards, you just sat and stared all gooey-eyed at each other." Olette continues.

"We were not 'gooey eyed'!" I protest; _Yes you were. _Dammit, brain, shut up! Or tell me something mildly smart to say.

"You so were, man!" Pence adds his two cents. Let's just pass the frickin' collection plate around, shall we?

"And he held your hand!" Olette points out. Yes, thank you, I had worked that out for myself. He had nice hands… Wait, what am I saying? Besides, why past tense? Unless some randomer came out of the blue and decided to steal them or something he probably _still_ has nice hands… Grr, why can't my thoughts stop running away with me? From me. Whatever. The fact that Seifer's frickin' gorgeous is not the point. I don't think. _Ever._ Shut _up_, stupid brain! Yes, I call myself stupid sometimes. Almost everyone else has at some point, so why not me? "I mean, come on, Hayner; sure, making out with your worst enemy when you only had to kiss for a few minutes is weird enough, but _holding his hand_? Yeah, people do more than kissing even if they don't 'like' each other, but you never hold hands unless you like each other. Call me weird, but it's true."

"Well maybe… he likes me!" Damn, was that supposed to be a protest or a frickin' epiphany? Wait, what? Maybe Seifer _does_ like me… Nope, I am _definitely_ not gonna go down that route of the highway… But what if he _does_? "What if he does…?" Speaking my supposedly private thoughts is an absolutely wonderful idea, stupid fuzzy brain. Note the sarcasm.

"You should kiss him again to make sure." Oh great, thanks Pence.

"Yeah, and get my teeth smashed in, no thanks."

"You're actually more worried about that than actually kissing him again?" The Hell?... Oh yeah… I'm supposed to hate him. No. I _do_ hate him! What's that look for? I do!

"What? No! It's just… kissing is temporary and having no teeth is permanent. I've never been all that fond of soup." Well at least Olette's laughing.

"But… you do like him, right?" Pence…

"Please, guys… just let it go. I'm too tired to talk about this kinda stuff right now."

"Fine. We'll talk later, mkay?"

Well, it's not long-term but at least I'll get some peace for now. I nod and sigh. I'm too confused to make sense of today yet. And yes, I still can't get the feeling of Seifer's mouth out of my head; my lips feel weirdly tingly whenever I think of it, which right now is most of the time.

"See ya. Pray for less heat tomorrow." I wave and they continue down towards where they live. As I turn down into the side street that leads to my home, I silently thank whatever gods are out there that they didn't comment on that embarrassing moment at the end of the dare game.

"Hiya Hayner." What the- I whip round to see it's only Vivi. Ok, relax. And why am I feeling disappointed? It's not like I was hoping it would be anyone else. _At all._

"Oh… hi, Vivi. Missed ya today, huh?"

"Yeah, I was at my nan's – it was her birthday today. But don't tell anyone, cos I don't want Rai and Seifer to think I'm a wuss." Jeez, must he always be such a suck-up? Ah, well. He's kinda sweet.

"Ok. Night, Vivi."

"Night, Hayner. Oh yeah, Seifer says 'I did too'. I saw him a couple minutes ago. Dunno what he's talking about. See ya." And that was completely unexpected. I watch him waddle off, struck dumb. He did too?... Does that mean what I think it does? A slow grin spreads across my face. He liked it too.

**AN: **Go on, flame me. I deserve it. I'm thinking of taking this chapter back and replacing it with a third person one because my first person present tense sucks several things unmentionable. The only redeeming feature is Vivi finally makes his appearance. Sigh, I think I should actually just stop doing first person ever again, unless I can stick to the past tense. Which for some reason I find impossible. So, sorry for the crappiness of this chapter; I may change it soon, if I can. If I can work out how to use the poll thing, then I'll probably have a vote to see if I should change it to third person or leave it or rewrite it or whatever. Suggestions are useful for this kinda thing. So I'll be back, because, to coin a phrase: you haven't seen the last of the phantom yet!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**AN:** Because the last chapter was so utterly awful, I'm putting up chapter three now by way of an apology. ^^ eheh.

Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine

When Hayner woke up the next morning, he blinked a couple of times, trying to piece together his memories of yesterday. Had he and Seifer actually kissed?... No, he decided. It had to be a dream. Seifer would never kiss him. Not like that, at least. But then what _had_ they done yesterday? Hey, maybe it _was_ real after all. Not that he could exactly ask the others about it… But then they'd probably tease him about it as soon as he appeared anyway.

After waiting for sleep that never came for a few more minutes, Hayner kicked off his bedcovers and yawned, running a hand through his messy hair. He quickly pulled on his clothes from yesterday, too lazy to go in search of new ones.

Within ten minutes, he was on his way to the Usual Spot, finishing off a taco he'd bought back at the store. Suddenly there was a weight on his shoulders and a familiar voice yelled in his ear,

"Hayner!" Groaning, he unfastened the choking grasp around his neck and turned as Pence slid to the ground, grinning up at him.

"Olette…" Hayner began, cutting himself off with a chuckle at the slightly stoned expression on his friend's face. "What has he been having this morning and how much?"

"He's been eating those sherbet snap things that Vivi's been handing around*. I think Seifer musta spiked them or something." The brunette beauty replied, smiling fondly at the giggling boy on the pavement.

"Wouldn't put it past him." Hayner muttered, still unconvinced that the whole kissing thing wasn't a dream.

"So even though you both played tonsil hockey yesterday, you still don't like him?" Pence asked innocently. For a moment, Hayner felt the bizarre urge to throttle him just a little bit.

"We. Were not. Playing. Tonsil. Hockey." He growled through gritted teeth, his hands automatically balling into fists.

"BEEP Wrong." Olette grinned. "Denial. The first step of having a crush on someone you know you shouldn't. Then comes acceptance, then-"

"Oh, so you're suddenly an expert on 'forbidden love'?" Hayner scoffed, feeling the muscles in his abdomen clench as he tried not to get mad at her. He didn't even know why he was so angry.

"Well I'd say that was the first trace of 'acceptance', dear." Pence pointed out, getting to his feet.

"Since when do you call me 'dear'?" Hayner asked, flabbergasted.

"Ignore him; he's high." Olette dismissed his surprise offhandedly. "But seriously… you have too at least like him a little to turn a simple dare into a full-on make out session. Your hand was practically inside his coat- shirt… whatever it is, that's beside the point. The point is: you totally dig him." Hayner rolled his eyes frustratedly.

"In your dreams, yaoi fangirl."

"I'm just saying…" she shrugged.

"Hey, I know!" Pence bounced on the spot.

"I think someone's already discovered the theory of relativity, Pence." Hayner jibed good naturedly, feeling more at ease again now that the subject seemed to be on the turn.

"Let's go back to the sandlot and see if Seifer likes Hayner back!"

"Whaddayamean 'back'?!" Hayner demanded. "I don't like him first!"

"No; you're the uke." Pence chortled.

"Alright, that's it!" Hayner grabbed Pence and shoved him against a wall; not hard enough to hurt but just to wind him a little.

"I DO NOT like Seifer! I am in love with him about as much as I'm in love with my neighbour's dog!"

"Bestiality; jolly good!" Olette piped up and Hayner abruptly turned and ran off, glaring daggers at every innocent or not-so-innocent bystanding object.

Eventually (surprise, surprise), he ended up at the sandlot, staring blankly at the centre of the square, where the dare game yesterday had taken place.

"Back for a rematch?" a voice called genially. Hayner's head shot up and he saw Seifer staring at him curiously.

"Huh?" he asked stupidly. And he was most certainly not watching the older boy's flat, bare stomach as he came closer. Definitely not.

"No one decided who won the game yesterday."

"Well it was definitely either you or me." Hayner grinned shakily, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Well, duh." Seifer rolled his eyes. "Let's have a mini version. Whoever wins gets… I dunno…"

"Loser has to buy the winner an ice cream? Seeing as how Pence ate the one the winner yesterday was supposed to get." Seifer shrugged.

"Not very imaginative, are we today?"

"Well you think of something then!" Hayner snapped. He was still all in a muddle about yesterday, the edges of his weird dream blurring into reality so he wasn't entirely sure what had happened, other than their kiss.

"I can think of something much more interesting than some stupid dare game." Seifer snorted, crossing his arms and smirking in that cocky way of his.

"That was your idea in the first place!"

"Well now I have a better one; come on." Seifer grabbed his wrist and turned to drag him across the sandlot. _The Hell? Seifer just… What the hell, I'm holding hands with my worst enemy! If Olette ever heard about…_ He snatched his hand back from Seifer, following him with a stony expression.

"Where are we going?" He asked irritatedly as he was led down one of the numerous streets that led off the sandlot square.

"You'll see." Was the taller blonde's only reply. Hayner was kind of regretting pulling his hand away from Seifer's, but shook such foolish thoughts out of his head. He didn't have a crush on the older boy. He didn't. At least, he hoped not… As he tried to get the idea out of his head, it seemed to get further and further lodged within his mind, refusing to be prised out and discarded. Hayner didn't even notice that they'd stopped, or that Seifer was staring at him in a way that, had he noticed it, would have made his heart thump like a rabbit's foot when it's scared.

He did, however, notice it when a burning mouth was pressed to his. For a while, he was too stunned to reciprocate and just stood still while Seifer kissed him. When the older boy pulled away, looking somewhere between humiliated and hopping mad, Hayner shook his head and leapt into action, bringing Seifer's head down to crush their lips together almost painfully, his arms going around the taller male's neck, fingers tangling into his hair. Panting already, he parted his lips to slide his tongue into Seifer's mouth, playfully flicking the older teen's with his own. Abruptly, Seifer's arms went around his torso, pressing them together so hard Hayner had even more trouble breathing. The taller blonde forced Hayner's tongue back into his mouth, quickly following it with his own, asserting his dominance. Hayner was more than happy to let him be the seme for now, the feeling of those slightly-chapped-but-smooth lips on his own feeling like nothing on earth. He didn't even notice when a certain pair appeared at the end of the otherwise deserted street, slipping away with their eyes on stalks. After what felt like seconds, but must have been at least ten minutes, judging by the tolling of the clocktower, their lips parted and they stood, panting and staring at each other. Their arms tightened slightly and Hayner rested his chin of Seifer's shoulder, as did the older boy. As they calmed from their fit of passion, the hug became a little looser, so they could both breathe more comfortably. Hayner was more than a little confused. First of all, he'd just been making out with his supposed 'worst enemy', for the second time in two days; secondly, he didn't mind; instead he was fiercely enjoying it; and thirdly, now they were just standing in the middle of the street, hugging. Sure, the kissing and not minding were urges he'd felt before, albeit mildly, but he'd never really been the type for cuddling. And he'd never taken Seifer for that type, either. And yet there they were. And the thing was; he didn't even care if someone came along and caught them. So long as he could stay wrapped in that strong embrace, the rest of the world could just disappear.

Eventually, though, he pulled back to search Seifer's eyes; unsure of what he was looking for, but certain that if he found it, he'd know it. He found it. There was an odd kind of tenderness behind the coldness of those pretty grey orbs, at odds with the usual hard, unforgiving glare they bore. Bringing their lips softly together again in a chaste kiss, he sighed, almost wanting to melt into the teenager holding him.

"I think… I think I like you." Seifer breathed once their lips had parted again, looking halfway between embarrassed and challenging.

"Thinking's not good for you." Hayner's brain answered automatically and a smirk found its way onto his face.

"Dammit, I'm tryin' to be serious here!" Seifer growled, sending a shiver up Hayner's back. _Well that's never happened before. Then again, love confessions didn't really happen before…_

"I think I like you a bit, too." He murmured, brushing his lips over the taller male's, teasing. Just as Seifer was about to force their lips together again, he darted away, grinning. "I gotta go. The others'll be looking for us."

"Stuff them." Seifer's eyes narrowed and he made a grab for the younger boy, who raised one eyebrow before disappearing around the corner.

**Seifer's POV: (**OMG I actually did a Seifer POV!)

Damn that kid. Well, maybe not. But still. Why the hell's he running away now? Oh Gods, don't say he's one of those 'chase me' little kid types… Wouldn't put it past him, stupid Chicken Wuss. Who just happens to be a great kisser. Argh, dammit, why'm I even thinking about him like this? I mean, sure, it's obvious he feels the same, but… I never even thought I was gay. I'm not gay. Just… he's kinda different. Normally I guess you'd ask a girl for advice on this stuff, but somehow I doubt Fuu's gonna be much help. And there's no way in hell that I'm gonna ask that girl Chicken Wuss always hangs out with. Should I even be running after him? Damn, I must look desperate. Ah well. I'm already chasing him so there's not really much point in agonising over that. Besides, I can see him running towards the sandlot. If I go this way, then I can cut him off.

Well, finally he's stopped. Damn that chicken wuss, how can he run that fast? He's so scrawny… But still sexy- dammit, now the dirty thoughts are invading. Hmm, I wonder how far he wants to go with this… He's grinning and waving back at me. Cheeky bastard. I run at him and grab him again, but he pushes my face away. What? Oh damn! We're in the middle of the sandlot! Crap! I quickly let him go. Oops… thank gods there was no one to see that. Ok, now what?

"Ah, stuff it!" I suddenly grab him and kiss him again. I don't care anymore. He tastes so good… And we fit so perfectly together, 'like two pieces of a puzzle', as my mom would say. Well, not necessarily about us, but… His arms are so skinny around my neck, like twigs that will snap if I move too fast. You'd never guess he was strong enough to beat Rai's ass at that last tournament. Oh god, he's moaning. Damn that's hot! No, dammit, don't get hard! I pull away suddenly, and I can hear him panting. Jeez, why does he have to be so frickin' adorable?

"Oh my GODS WHAT THE HELL??!!!" _Oh shit._

**AN: **Cliffy hanger, neh? Not a very good one, but… Who found them? Me no know yet, any suggestions? My sister wanted me to put 'Jeez, why does he have to be so frickin' shiny?' but I think that's too 'what the hell?!' ish.

*Oh wow, it's Vivi again!

Anyways, hope you liked. Any improvements and suggestions and flames and reviews in general are all accepted. And know that I love you all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**AN: **Ok, so after waiting for suggestions, I only got one so… Here's to you for suggesting this! Enjoy, endure, float rafts on the ocean sea.

"Oh my GODS WHAT THE HELL??!!!" the cry rang out across the nigh-empty sandlot. Seifer immediately stepped away from Hayner, almost as if he'd been burned. Hayner felt a twinge at the loss of contact, but turned to glare at the newcomer, only to find it was… _Damn._ His mother's face was a perfect example of jaw-dropping-shock-and-horror.

"Er… Hi, Mom!" He grinned in a grotesque semblance of cheerful normality. He could practically _feel_ Seifer rolling his eyes behind him and resisted the urge to elbow him in the solar plexus. Sonja opened and closed her mouth a few times like a goldfish, struck dumb by the spectacle of her son, Hayner, whom she had thought was straight (and secretly liked Olette) sucking face with his supposed _worst enemy_, who was, what was more, _male_. She blinked, drew in a breath and released it in a confused sigh.

Hayner's mouth was dry and he was blinking rapidly, trying to think of a halfway-reasonable excuse as to why he and Seifer had just been making out in the middle of the sandlot. When nothing came to him, he slumped slightly, sure that he was either going to get yelled at or teased mercilessly.

"So you couldn't even attempt 'We were practising a play' or 'It was a dare'?" Sonja asked amusedly, folding her arms. "I mean, c'mon boys, even if you must be so oblivious your whole lives, you could at least make this amusing enough to cackle inanely. As it is you're kind of worth a chuckle or two. And I always thought you liked Olette… My gaydar must be broken. Oh hell with it." She suddenly doubled over, giggling uncontrollably. "You boys finally got it together, huh? Anyway… don't let me bother you… God this is so funny… About damn time, too." And with that, she picked up her shopping bags and turned to go back to their house, still laughing. "Oh, and by the way, I'd suggest finding somewhere more private to make out if I were you. Oh, and Seifer? Hurt him and die. Now play nice, boys." Seifer turned and stared blankly at Hayner, who was looking wonderfully bemused.

"And sometimes I wonder how you can be so weird…" the older blond stated, glancing after Hayner's retreating mother.

"Hey! At least she doesn't want to disembowel you!" Hayner glared up at the taller male, feeling his lack of height keenly. Seifer let out a short bark of laughter before grabbing Hayner's hand and pulling him towards the Underground Concourse. "Hey, where are we going?"

"Like she said. Somewhere more private."

"What's wrong with the Usual Spot?" Hayner protested. Seifer rolled his eyes.

"There's a reason why it's called the 'Usual Spot', right?"

"Oh…" Hayner mumbled, feeling a bit foolish, letting himself be dragged along toward the Underground Concourse.

**AN: **I have come to the conclusion that this story is… not my best, to say the least. XD. Anyway, there'll probably only be one more chapter, so… See you next time.


End file.
